narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Devapath
Witaj, Devapath, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Devapath. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- GothicWarrior (dyskusja) 17:28, sty 25, 2011 "Nie lubię pracusiów na tej wiki." bijesz do mnie?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:24, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) mimo wszystko nie rozumiem twojego opisu: dlaczego masz coś do osób, które ciężko pracują na wiki, by starać się by była lepsza?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:59, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) dopiero po tym jak napisałem tę wiadomość kapłem się o co chodzi :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:48, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, niedawno mówiłeś, że tak bardzo nienawidzisz nabijaczy edycji, to dlaczego sam tak robisz, przez monotonną zmianę profilu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:25, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Ale mnie to naprawdę nie interesuje, ale jak już edytujesz te profile i robisz z siebie użytkownika wiki, to chociaż edytuj[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:15, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Niech Ci będzie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:21, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Powiedz mi po co dodałeś to zdjęcie do Tendo ?? 07:56, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Wytłumacz mi czemu " teraz lepiej wygląda" bo wg mnie ten obrazek nic nie wprowadza do artykułu. 09:36, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Pytaj się GothicWarriora on zgłosił mi to do usunięcia 13:21, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) zgłosił to usunąłem bo i tak nigdzie nie był wstawiony 13:31, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Zaraz przed usunięciem patrzyłem czy jest gdzieś wstawiony i nic nie było (jakbyś mógł uploaduj go jeszcze raz tylko WIĘKSZY ok??) 13:37, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz o co chodzi z miniaturkami?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:48, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Skoro nie odpisujesz, to domyślam się, że jesteś wkurzony i nie rozumiesz. Miniaturka określana jest mianem małego obrazka, który został pobrany z innej strony w małych rozmiarach. Oznacza to, że bezpośrednio z artykułu, wziąłeś i zapisałeś go na swoim komputerze, co jest błędem. Najpierw musisz wejść na stronę pliku, a następnie kliknąć obrazek, a wtedy pojawi Ci się białe tło z obrazkiem. Jak jest lupa na plus to go jeszcze powiększasz, a jak nie to trudno. Dopiero wtedy zapisujesz. Tak trudno to zrozumieć?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:52, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, nie odpisuj, ale nie zdziw się jak po raz kolejny anuluję Twoją edycję, a grafikę zgłoszę do usunięcia.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:55, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Brawo, brawo, brawo! Nareszcie wrzuciłeś normalną grafikę.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:27, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Wypadałoby, żebyś mimo wszystko mi podziękował, bo Ci to dokładnie wyjaśniłem, a ty to jak zwykle olałeś.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:45, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Bo jestem wredny, chamski, arogancki, mam się za lepszego i nie lubię, jak byle gówniarz zaczyna pracować na wiki, odwala kozaka, a tak naprawdę nawet nie potrafi ściągnąć porządnie grafiki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:17, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Nie obrażaj mnie gnido, bo ja w porównaniu do Ciebie dużo zrobiłem, a nie dodawałem po obrazku do artykułu i byłem zadowolony. Po drugie na angielskiej kretynie pisze Ci, że pisze się przez to inne u, więc mi kitu nie wciskaj pało.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:13, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Nazwałem Cię pałą, bo zaatakowałeś mnie pod względem tworzenia artykułów, a ktoś taki jak ty, nie ma prawa, w ogóle czegoś takiego robić.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:35, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Art Prosiłbym Cię, żebyś nie pisał artów na szybko, tylko tak jak ten pierwszy, w którym nie było ortów ani literówek,[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:46, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorki Przepraszam, źle Cię potraktowałem.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:18, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) No widzisz, a jednak potrafisz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:57, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Mała uwaga Siema, wiem, że ostatnio edytowałeś Tsunade i wrzuciłes tam plik: Tsunade's Change of Heart.jpg, a to niepotrzebnie na samej górze przy nagłówku Osobowośc znajduje się dokładnie ten sam obrazek. Wiem to, ponieważ ja go tam wrzuciłem, a od dłuższego czasu zajmuje sie edytowaniem Tsunade( co zresztą widać). Pamiętaj, aby nie wrzucać powtarzających sie obrazków.Kolo12 06:37, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Przeprosiny Ummmm...przepraszam za ostatnią wiadomośc, którą do Ciebie. Pain uswiadomił mi, że to co zrobiłeś nie było błędem, wręcz przeciwnie. Pozdrawiam, Kolo12 06:56, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy ktoś musi za Ciebie myśleć, czy nie, ale zastanowiłbyś się raz, i nie wrzuciłbyś grafiki z napisami, bo to tylko szpeci wiki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:58, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) GW nie chodziło o ilość zdjęć na Twoim profilu, tylko o to, że umieściłeś zdjęcie na, którym widać napisy.Kolo12 10:56, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Ta, tylko powiedz, dlaczego nie możesz wsadzić tej grafiki bez napisów? Takie to dla Ciebie trudne. Tak strasznie zależy Ci na posiadaniu największej ilości edycji, że musisz robić wszystko byle jak? Twoje edycje nic nie wnoszą na wiki, bo tylko dodajesz obrazki. Jesteś nabijaczem i nie wymiguj się od tego. Taki problem uciąć, choćby w Paincie tą grafikę i zlikwidować napis?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:57, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) To powiedz mi, w której edycji tak naprawdę nabiłem? Napisałem to na blogu ot tak sobie, a i tak w tych edycjach robiłem więcej od Ciebie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:01, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Taa, taaa, rób z siebie błazna dalej. Poczekamy, aż dostaniesz bana, za wrzucanie powtarzających się grafik, to wtedy pogadamy.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:10, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zdjęcie Razem z Asasynem ustaliliśmy, że nie dostaniesz teraz drugiiego ostrzezenia, ale proszę o nie wrzucanie grafik, które się powtarzają.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 16:23, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma za co ale staraj się pamietać o radzie od Paina. Ok ?? 16:48, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem;][[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 17:30, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Siema! Przepraszam Cię.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:45, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Będziesz używał do czegoś tego pliku ?? bo jak nie to go usunę. 07:44, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) ok 07:52, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Edycje Mam prośbę. Jeżeli edytujesz artykuł to uzupełniaj szablony bo widziałem twoją edycję w "Flaming Arrow Missile" i dałeś tylko jedną informację a było wiele do uzupełnienia. 18:05, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Info Twoje zdjęcie, to z Shinrą Tensei zostanie usunięte.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 07:09, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Zapomniałem też dodać, ze edytowałem Twój profil, usuwająć ze zdjęcia wypunktowanie.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 07:11, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Wyżej Ci już pisano, że masz uzupełniać szablony w całości, jeśli już to robisz. A Twoja edycja i tak pozostawia wiele do życzenia....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:54, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Obawiam się, że będę zmuszony zgłosić Cię administratorowi jeśli to się powtórzy, tym bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę ton jaki ze mną piszesz, choć nic Ci nie zrobiłem.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:16, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Informacja Mam do ciebie prośbę. Jeśli usuwasz ze swojego profilu zdjęcia i jesteś pewien że nie bedziesz ich używał to zgłoś mi to i podaj linki do tych zdjęć to je usunę. [ I widze że masz na imię Tomek, to tak samo jak ja :) ] 16:02, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Ja też się cieszę ale chodzi mi o to byś następnym razem pamiętał by zgłośić (a i zgłaszaj na wikii nie na gg bo wyjdzie tak jak teraz) OK ?? 16:26, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Art. Hej, czy możesz mi powiedzieć co zrobiłeś takiego w Chidori Eiso, bo ja tylko zauważyłam, że zmieniłeś "jest" na "jest" ?[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:11, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Rozumiem[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:32, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profil Tak wystarczy skopiować kod tylko pamietaj że w podglądzie nie widać tych "zakładek" 15:56, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) To chyba przez szablony ale dokładnie to nie wiem. 16:38, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) To ja już nie mam pojęcia czemu tak się robi. Sorki ! 16:43, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście, nie ma problemu. 10:36, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Informuję Cię, że dostajesz stanowsko rollbacka(po ustaleniu z Asasynem)[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 19:47, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Wycofanie Edycji Można znać powód wycofania edycji, czy od tak sobie?78.8.105.37 18:14, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko.78.8.105.37 18:26, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Jasne, nie widzę żadnego problemu :) 18:52, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Mam prośbę, nie dodawaj tego gatunku do bohaterów bo to nie potrzebne, ok ?? 17:41, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz gatunek to można dawać np. przy przywoływanych zwierzętach ale przy ludziach to wiadomo, a nie mam pojęcia po co ktoś umieścił to w szablonie. 18:04, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) pytanko Siemanko. Mam pytanie: jak Sie Zmienia podpis?? Sory ze tak pisze ale jeszcze Togo nie opanowalem pozdrawiam: NimpouSai